1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a backlight module backplane and a backlight module for use in a curved liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
With the sizes of flat panel televisions getting larger and larger, when people are viewing televisions, the difference between distances of images at a middle and an edge of a television screen and the viewers' eyes gets increasingly enlarged, leading to deformation and color distortion of the image appearing at the edges of a television screen. A curved television provides a better viewing effect than a flat panel television does. Heretofore, the structure of a backplane of a curved liquid crystal backlight module is achieved with two ways. The first one is that multiple sections of curved or bent metal plates are lapped to form a curved backplane structure. Such a structure suffers various problems of instable accuracy of curvature, a large number of parts used, and being hard to machine and process. The second way is that a die or mold is used to directly shape the entirety of a curved metal backplane. Such a unitarily formed metal backplane formed with a die or mold has large thickness and weight and the cost is also high.
Thus, it is an issue of the industry to further develop to provide a backlight module backplane that has reliable accuracy of curvature, a low weight, and a low cost.